


Trees.

by castielle_watson_winchester_holmes



Series: Random Drabbles. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Dean, Cute!Castiel, Cute!Dean, M/M, sweater!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes/pseuds/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP making out in a tree and the tree branch breaks. </p>
<p>Prompt By: SarahBellCastiel (check her out on tumblr)</p></blockquote>





	Trees.

"Dean are you sure that this tree is structurally sound?" Castiel grunted as he hoisted himself up the tree. 

Dean pulled Cas up into the sturdy old oak and sighed. "Dammit Cas! You sound like a textbook." He chuckled. "But I love you anyways." 

Dean scooted over on the thick branch to make more room for Cas. 

"Make sure my sweater doesn't snag." Castiel whined swiping leaves and other random bits of tree debris from his unruly raven hair. 

"Alright primadonna!" Dean joked as he and Cas finally settled into the tree. 

" I can see why Crowley calls you squirrel." Cas said looking down. "We are somewhat high up." 

"Shut up!" Dean laughed. 

Cas and Dean sat in the tree in a companionable silence looking out at the beautiful view of the stars and twinkling city lights. 

The Kansas wind whispered through the leaves and the tiny holes in Castiel's knitted sweater. "Dean I'm cold." Castiel shivered. 

Dean sighed. "Dude your wearing a sweater." Dean argued. 

"I'm fully aware of that Dean but, I'm still cold." 

Dean shrugged out of his old leather jacket draping it over him and Cas.

Cas snuggled closer into Dean taking in the warmth of him and the jacket and pecked him on the nose. Dean sat surprised for a moment as his ears became an alarming shade of red as he kissed Cas back but deeper. 

Castiel blinked and opened his mouth allowing Dean in access to his tongue as his hands roamed to Dean's sandy hair. Dean leaned into Cas bringing his own hands to Castiel's waist as they both moved in synchronization until they heard it. 

-CRACK- 

"Oh shit." Dean muttered before he and Cas were sent plummeting to the ground underneath them. 

"Dean! You adorable fuck! You didn't listen to me!" Castiel yelled 

Dean sat trying to hold his laughter but his eyes said it all. "I'm sorry Angel" Dean said helping Castiel up. 

Castiel melted into the nickname."Forgiven." He stated. Dean smiled. "But." Castiel interjected. "You have to carry me back to the bunker." He reasoned. 

Dean moved behind Castiel and picked him up bridal style. "Thank you Squirrel." Cas said into Dean's neck. 

"Your welcome Angel." Dean said into Castiel's hair as he walked along the path to the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP making out in a tree and the tree branch breaks. 
> 
> Prompt By: SarahBellCastiel (check her out on tumblr)


End file.
